1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a two-way retainer for a slide track assembly of drawers. More particularly, the present invention is related to a retaining mechanism mounted on a first slide track, and a stop member mounted on a second slide track adapted to retain the first slide track in a two-way direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 14, a conventional three-section slide track for a drawer includes a first slide track (so-called outer slide track) 30, a second slide track (so-called medium track) 20 and a third slide track (so-called inner track) 10. A ball track 40 is sandwiched in between any two of the first slide track 30, the second slide track 20 and the third slide track 10 so as to smoothen sliding movement. Moreover, the first slide track 30 and the second slide track 20 mount a retaining member 301 and a stop member 201 respectively for retaining in a one-way direction. The retaining member 301 is attached to an inner surface of the first slide track 30, and provided with an engaging portion 302. The stop member 201 is mounted to a front end of the second slide track 20, and provided with a protrusion 202. To prevent taking apart by accident, when users draws out the first slide track 30 from the second slide track 20, the protrusion 202 of the stop member 201 is engaged with the engaging portion 302 of the retaining member 301 in place.
Users can draw out a keyboard or a component, which is attached to the first slide track 30, for servicing. Although the engagement of the stop member 201 with the engaging portion 302 can avoid releasing the first slide track 30 from the second slide track 20 by accident, it cannot prevent the first slide track 30 retracting into the second slide track 20 by careless force of users. Therefore, it is inconvenient to users for operating the slide tracks in use.
Applicant own U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,899 and 6,412,891 are provided with a mechanism to overcome this problem and incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention also intends to provide a two-way retainer for a slide track assembly, which comprises a retaining mechanism mounted on a first slide track, and a stop member mounted on a second slide track. The retaining mechanism is consisted of a pair of retaining arms, and each of the retaining arms is formed with an inclined portion and an engaging portion for selectively engaging or disengaging with or from the stop member in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.